Hayanari Tsumeato
Hayanari Tsumeato is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Hayanari wears the default male school uniform with the jacket open revealing a dark gray shirt with a two red eyes framed with two handcuffs, with a red key below. He wears a large, thin box on his back, with a lead pipe in it. He also wears three helix piercings on his left ear. He has a short, spiky blond pompadour, and dark gray eyes. He has a large scar going sideways on top of his nose. Prior to becoming a delinquent, he wore the default male uniform and had short, red-orange hair. Personality He projects a 'fearsome' appearance so that he will not be bullied again.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634878737499066369 Among the personas currently in the game, Hayanari is Violent. If he sees Ayano carrying a corpse or murdering someone, he will run up to her and begin a combat mini-game and will not stop attacking her until the player fails a button prompt, or until Ayano kills him. If Ayano initiates a fight with him, he will fight until either one of them are injured, if he loses, he will drop his weapon. If he sees Ayano bloody or insane he will not lower her reputation. Reputation Routine At 7:20 AM, Hayanari enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:30 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:40 AM, he walks to the incinerator, and talks with Hokuto Furukizu, Gaku Hikitsuri, Dairoku Surikizu, and Umeji Kizuguchi. At 8:30 AM, Hayanari walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:40 AM, and leaves to go to the incinerator at 1:00 PM. Hayanari walks back to class again at 1:40 PM and goes to the incinerator between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Task Hayanari's task is to procure him a pack of cigarettes, that can be bought from Info-Chan's drops at the cost of 1 panty shot. After completing his task, Ayano will befriend Hayanari and he won't shove her off anymore if she approaches him. But unlike other students, he won't do favors for Ayano. Completing his task is essential to join the Delinquents' gang, as well as the other delinquents' tasks. Background Originally, Hayanari was being bullied to the point considering a suicide pact with his four friends after the bullying reached its peak. However, after he and his friends witnessed Osoro Shidesu beat up multiple students from another school, he realized the importance of a tough facade, joined with her, and changed his appearance and attitude to fit that of a delinquent. Topics The topics towards Hayanari are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative *Sports *Gossip *Friends *School *Family Positive *Occult *Art *Video games *Justice *Violence Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Hayanari was implemented in the April 26th, 2018 Build. *His surname Tsumeato (爪痕) means ”scratch mark”. Illustrations DelinquentIllustration.jpg|An illustration of Hayanari from New Delinquents in Yandere Simulator. DelinquentsWinter.png|An old illustration of Hayanari by MulberryDreamer. Hokuto Furukizu.png|Hayanari in the 4th Anniversary blog post. FriendsNoDelinquents.png|Hayanari in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. PreviousDairoku.png|Hayanari in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. 5-YearAnniversaryDairokuSurikizu.png|An illustration of Hayanari from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student_80.png|Hayanari's 1st portrait. April 26th, 2018. HayanariDec6th2018.png|Hayanari's 2nd portrait. December 6th, 2018. (bugged) Student_Hayanari.png|Hayanari's 3rd portrait. HayanariInfo.png|Hayanari's 1st profile. April 26th, 2018. Hayanari2ndProfile.png|Hayanari's 2nd profile. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Delinquents Category:Characters Category:Killable Category:Minor Characters Category:Violent (Persona) Category:Akademi High Students Category:Interactive Category:Tasks